


If I Must

by Sophia0055



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, Neil is Max, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Time Travel, but mainly focus on Neil's POV, just for fun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia0055/pseuds/Sophia0055
Summary: 设定Neil是长大后的Max。23岁的Neil刚刚毕业立刻被男人派回了过去执行他必然要执行的那场任务。在逆行的十五年间，Neil不时溜出逆熵基地以和正时间线里的男人相遇。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 预计中长篇。好久没产出了大概有些小学生文笔，刚看完信条挺上头的所以匆匆开了个头就发出来了也没有beta，望不嫌弃。以及电影里对角色性格的刻画描写确实有些缺乏了，所以我写出来的protagoneil一开始也有些冷冷和疏远，但可能这就是慢热文吧！之后一定会越来越情浓的！

_2035_ _年6月1日_

在平台一端，校长正端着他的硕士学位证书对他微笑，Neil大跨几步穿过平台，与校长握手，接过他手中沉甸甸的证书，而后转身望向台下。

越过头顶刺眼的灯光，他看到人头攒动的观众席边缘坐着男人和Kat，看来是不久前刚刚赶到。母亲高挑的身形总是难以忽视，但有那么一瞬间，Neil不禁怀疑他看到的男人是真实的还是自己的幻觉——他印象中的男人总是很忙，辗转世界各地为组织奔波，在英国停留认真和他一起生活的次数一年到头屈指可数。很难想象他真的能够抽出时间参加自己的毕业典礼，毕竟一年前的那次男人就缺席了。Neil眨了眨眼，观众席里的人没有消失。

Neil上了男人的车，他身上的学位服还没换掉，脖子上还戴着花环。他还没开口问对方究竟为什么这么着急带他回家，男人就开口了。

“我想你是时候回去了，Neil。”男人专心开着车，没有回头。

 _回去？回去哪里？_ Neil透过后视镜盯着男人的眼睛看，那之中的一对漆黑瞳仁毫无波澜起伏。

“回去执行那场任务，需要你在逆熵状态下生活至少十五年，也许你会觉得这件事来得太快，但我只是希望你能够尽可能少地独自一人生活。”

 _独自一人？_ Neil不由得注意到男人的用词。“你不和我一起去吗？”

“是的，但别担心，会有其他队员和你一起的。”

男人留意到Neil语气中隐约的焦灼与不安，他望了一眼后视镜，对男孩露出安抚的笑容。

“他在这里还有很多事情要做，你知道的……Neil，如果他陪你一起回去风险就太高了，我想你能够理解。”坐在一旁的Kat终于开了口，她伸手握住了他的，不知怎的，她手心的温热让他感觉一阵发寒。

他能够理解，当然。自从他初中毕业后，母亲终于向他解释那个时常出现在他们家中的男人究竟是谁、和他们有何牵绊，他便知道这一刻是迟早要到来的。但他只是第一次真的意识到，他是要离开男人的。

他加入“信条”五年了，刚够他念完大学再读个硕士研究生。他本以为自己会在组织里多做几年任务，多让男人再教他几年，但哪曾想，男人这么快就将他推向了过去。

Neil清楚地知道这意味着他将要独自逆行十五年，和男人分别，于过去相见，最终结束在男人的开端；意味着男人的未来自此之后再也没有他，但他的现在、过去和未来只有男人。他还知道男人心知肚明这一切，但对方从未表现出留恋，那种无谓，几度让他忘记分离是必然的，仿佛他们可以在正向的时间河流中一同度过剩下的岁月。

但离别来得太快，Neil还来不及下定决心在它面前表露不舍还是坚定。于是他只是点点头，跟男人说：“我会做好的，放心。”


	2. The "First" Meet - 1

_2035_ _年5月4日_

Neil和团队在组织的逆熵基地生活一个月了。

基地很大，坐落在不列颠岛北部的某处山地之中。他坐在露天平台上，看着流星从地平线升起回到夜幕之中，淡薄的云彩跟着逆向运动的风飘过整个天空，月色照耀下的草地上偶尔有野兔警觉地竖起身子，然后又重回甜美梦乡。Neil突然有些想念正熵的世界。倒不是说他过了一个月还没有习惯这种生活；其实Neil能预想到在逆熵状态中看沧海桑田变迁也独有一番美感与意境，他只是想念正熵世界中的人了。尤其是男人。

入驻那天，男人沉默地背着包走在他身侧，仿佛只专注于脚下高低不平的草地。Neil几次越过自己额前几绺被山风吹得凌乱的金发瞥向对方，审视着男人那张饱经风霜的面庞。他的眉头紧锁出深深的皱痕，双眼布满通红血丝，脸颊上的鬓角和胡茬都因近几天对逆行的筹备与操劳有些疏于打理。Neil突然发觉男人似乎真的衰老了，也更疲惫了。

他其实没有见过男人年轻时的样子，但他能感受到，随着Neil不断长大，男人眼中的光芒逐渐闪耀，仿佛他在离过去愈来愈远的同时，愈来愈近地走向过去曾经相识的故人。Neil同时也感受到，随着他不断长大，他逐渐脱离了原来自我的躯壳，成为那个男人所熟悉的青年。他知道对方从始至终一直把他当成小孩，于是Neil不止一次地希望男人能与他分享过往他们之间故事的细节，如此他便能够成为男人记忆中独一无二的人。

但男人从没有讲完过这些故事。

Neil记起年幼时的周末，男人偶尔会和母亲一起带他出海，教小孩扬帆、系绳、掌舵，但更多时候，他会带着小孩去实验室中教他认识逆向子弹。在那些循循善诱的时间里，他会不经意间提起他起初接触逆熵世界的经历，提起曾经如何有一个人默默陪伴在他身边、在那些混乱的时空中守护着他，但总是在即将触及男人内心深处某些事物的时候戛然而止。

在逆行前的小组会议结束后，Neil又一次请求男人为他讲完那些故事。但男人又一次用相同的话语拒绝了他。

_“已经发生过的事情，一定会发生。你会知道事情如何进展，但不是现在。”_

_“可我就要走了。”_

Neil用力闭紧双眼，然后再次睁开。他不知道自己是不舍于如此早地离开男人，还是不甘于一无所知地在时间长河中独自逆行。但他能够确定地知道，自己想要再见男人一面。他 _必须_ 再见男人一面。

等到太阳快要从东方落下，Neil向队伍里那个美其名曰“照顾”但他实则认为是来“监视”他的长官告假离开逆熵基地，说男人在临行前嘱咐他在逆行开始后的第一个月重回组织报备情况。他思忖这么蹩脚的理由肯定会被识破吧，但出乎意料的是，长官没有多问什么就放他走了，只是提醒他要尽快返回。Neil往背包里草草装了些饮用水和面包，就穿过了机器，开车前往伦敦。

他其实不确定男人见到他之后是否会发现他是偷跑出来的，但他莫名自信地觉得，男人就算发现了也不会对他如何，况且他只是刚刚逆行了一个月，不论相貌还是言行都不会有很大变化，被发现的几率应当不大。他在开车途中努力回想了一下，毕业前一个月的男人会在哪里，却发现自己当时正忙着答辩，完全不清楚男人的行踪如何。他默默咒骂自己怎么没想起来从队伍长官那里套出男人过往的行动路线，随后决定还是先回到组织再说。

幸运的是，一路上他没有遇见原本时间线里的自己，也没有遇见熟悉原本那个自己的其他人。他把车停到了组织大楼下的车库里，特意留意了一下男人的车有没有停在其中——他找了几圈也没有发现。 _男人不在楼内，但是开车出行的；大概很快就能回来。_ Neil心想，乘电梯上了楼。

他先去了男人的办公室，询问他的助理男人近日是否有出境任务，“你知道的，我快要毕业了，一年前他就没能赶上我的毕业典礼，这一次如果还没有他的出席……”Neil摊开手，撇了撇嘴，露出一个苦涩的笑容。

“理解。”男人的助理和他一样话少，Cara朝他点了点头，然后转身走向办公桌，输入电脑密码调阅出男人近一个月的行动安排。

“除了明早他有一个两天的逆行要进行之外，没有其他事务安排了。”

“好，谢谢你。”Neil朝女人笑了笑，“那你知道他现在在哪儿吗？我得在他出发前见他一面。”

“我想是去吃午餐了吧。你也可以在这里等一下他。”

Cara言罢，指引着他在会客室里坐下，随后转身消失在了房间另一侧的门后。

男人没过多久就回到办公室了。他看到Neil的时候愣了一下——Neil这么觉得——一侧眉毛几不可察地挑起，然后把手中的文件放到他面前的矮桌上，坐在了他的面前。

“你不怎么来这里找我。”男人开门见山。

“我快要毕业了。”Neil抛出早已准备好的说辞。“我总是有预感……有预感你会很快送我回去，送我回到过去。”

“你觉得时机成熟了吗？”男人发问道，他身体前倾，双手合十架在下巴下方，眼神中的疑问看上去是诚恳的。

Neil皱眉，摇了摇头。“我、我不知道。我的意思是，我马上就拿到硕士学位了，逆行回去的时长也刚好合适，但我还不想离开你。我还有很多东西要学。”

“听起来你已经做好了心理准备。”男人笑着看他。

 _该死，_ Neil心想，他当然做好了心理准备，他的逆行已经开始了，想结束都没法结束。但这不该是毕业前一个月时他的想法——那时候的Neil甚至都没有预想到自己会刚毕业就离开男人。他可不能让男人以为他会在毕业后心甘情愿离开他。于是Neil努力在脑海中搜刮着说辞说服男人“他还没准备好”。

“你曾经说，Neil那时知道会发生什么，但他什么都没告诉你。”

Neil看到男人点了点头。

“你还说，你刚和Neil见面，就充满了默契。”

男人又一次点了点头。

“可我现在还什么都不知道，也没有和你出过几次任务，我该怎么作为你记忆中的Neil回到过去？”Neil终于把一直以来的疑惑问出了口。

“我会把那些故事讲给你听的。我会的。”男人站起身来，Neil狐疑地抬头看他，不明白对方要做些什么。“不如你跟我回家，我们边喝边聊？”

这是Neil长这么大第一次到男人的家里。他曾以为这位前特工的住处会布满机关和陷阱，但出乎他的意料，男人的房子坐落在伦敦西部郊区的某个普通住宅区里，和其他的房子没一点两样，毫不起眼。当男人将车停在房屋门口时，Neil不禁问他怎么会就这样住在这里，难道不担心有人暗杀他吗。男人只是笑着叹了口气，说他不在乎了。

Neil跟着男人走进房子，坐在客厅的沙发上，然后看着男人走过拐角，去厨房里拿饮品。等到对方再次出现时，他的一只手中提着威士忌，另一只手里拿着健怡可乐。

“我已经成年了，可以喝酒的。”Neil对男人说。

“我知道。”男人转头对他微笑，然后将刚刚倒满威士忌的附着冰冷水珠的酒杯递给男孩，“可乐是给我准备的。”

Neil挑起眉毛。“你不喝酒？”

“不喝，从来没喝过。酒精不利于肢体运动和大脑思考，百害无一利。”男人这么告诉他。

“也许只是你酒量不好。”

“也许。”男人默许道，咽下了第一口可乐。“哦对了，我还没有问过，你吃午饭了吗？”

Neil想要点头，但事实上，自从他开车从逆熵基地出发，他还没有吃过任何一顿正经的饭菜。但还没等他撒出谎，他的胃就抢先一步咕咕叫了起来。

“刚答辩完就来找你了……所以还没有。”他只能这么回复男人。

“不嫌弃的话，我给你做一顿吧。”对方起身，重新走回厨房。Neil放下手中的酒杯，跟着他走了过去。

他打开冰箱，从上层取出早已化冻好的小牛肉，拆开包装放到案板上。“香煎小牛肉如何？我最拿手的菜了，但肯定比不上你家厨师做的好吃。”

Neil点点头，“我没想到你还会做饭。”

“一个人生活久了，总要学会做饭的。”男人从案台一侧拿起装满迷迭香的罐子，往碗里裹满淀粉的牛肉上轻轻撒了一些。

Neil感觉自己终于见到了男人不为人知的另一面，也许就连过去的那个Neil也未曾见过。仿佛这么久以来，他终于拥有了除“必然回到过去拯救男人”的角色外，另一层独特、不可取代的身份。他凝视着男人忙碌的背影，第一次感觉这个男人和他有了深层次的连接。牛肉的香气如同他的思绪逐渐飘散，在算不上宽敞的厨房里蔓延开来，Neil默默将这一幕场景、这一丝气味记在心里。

“好了。”男人熟练地将牛肉从平底煎锅中盛出，摆放在盘子中央，随后将锅中的汤汁洒在了牛肉表面和盘子边缘，最后则从厨房的案台上揪了一片茴香摆在菜肴旁边。“拿去吃吧，孩子。”

Neil接过盘子坐在厨房岛台旁的高脚凳上，拿起手边早已备好的刀叉，切下了第一块小牛肉。外焦里嫩，充满醇香。他尝出了红酒、胡椒，当然还有迷迭香，但一定还有什么是他没有尝出来的。“或许，以后如果有机会的话，你能教我做菜吗？”

“当然可以。”男人对他笑了笑。“你边吃，我边给你讲故事，怎么样？就像你小时候那样。”

Neil赶忙点点头，毕竟，这就是他一直想要实现的事。


	3. The "First" Meet - 2

_2035_ _年5月4日_

男人发动汽车，从地下车库中开出，前往郊区的家中。他顺路去Waitrose买了一块今早刚刚宰好的小牛肉，还有一瓶苏格兰威士忌。回到家中，将买好的食物与饮品放入冰箱，收拾了一下房间中的凌乱痕迹——沙发旁、地板上堆叠乱放的靠枕，茶几上的可乐空瓶，垃圾桶里的抽纸——男人还没等休息多久，就接到了助理的电话：“Neil到您的办公室了，长官。”

他重新换上一身熨烫好的西装，在镜子前审视了自己片刻。男人条件反射地反复调整着自己的领带，一双手将那些并不存在的皱痕抚了又抚，最终才在门口站定，深吸一口气打开了房屋大门。

是的，他一早就知道男孩要来，也知道这个在他办公室等待着的少年并不是那个正在准备毕业答辩的Neil。 _感谢监控记录，_ 男人边开车边想道。

这也不是他第一次和从逆熵基地里偷跑出来的Neil见面了。但究竟是第几次？他记不太清了；每次见面都相隔那么久远，还总是毫无规律，他甚至没法掐准日子提前为男孩的到来做准备。 _少年人的一时兴起永远摸不透。_

他同样搞不清的是，这究竟是男孩的第几次偷跑。他隐约感觉这一次的相见很靠近Neil开始逆行的时间点了；正时间线上的Neil正在准备硕士毕业答辩，也早已接受过组织里的训练，还在多年来那些他们共处的故事时刻中顺利接受了自己将要重返过去执行任务的宿命。但也许呢？也许未来的自己会将Neil留在身边更久，只为了让男孩在奔腾向前的时间河流中陪他再久一些？男人说不准，于是他更加迫切地想要见到Neil，想要从他的言行中得到答案。

从家中到组织驻地的路途总是在这些时刻里显得如此遥远。要不是因为伦敦这十几年如一日拥堵的高速公路，他恨不得当自己在执行任务一样狂踩油门，只为了再早几分钟到达目的地。还好，中午的道路上车没有多到离谱，他看着腕表，在离家后的三十分钟整又重新回到了大楼车库。

踏入办公室的那一刻，他一眼就看到了Neil。那个年轻人正百无聊赖地坐在他会客室的沙发上，手里翻阅着茶几上摆放的几本杂志。他的脚步声明显惊动了这个安静的少年，Neil回过头来，看向门口的来客。

在看到Neil的那一瞬间，男人几乎可以确定这就是男孩进入逆熵基地后的第一次偷跑——他穿的衬衫甚至还是自己前不久刚送给他的23岁生日礼物，没穿过几次，折痕也还是崭新的。他挑了挑眉，对对方说：“你不怎么来这里找我。”

Neil蹩脚地伪装自己是那个正在准备毕业答辩的少年，但男人心知肚明。他坐在Neil对面的沙发上，微笑着看男孩如何掩饰自己，又如何暗示着要求男人告诉他他渴求已久的那些答案。 _会告诉他的，很快_ ，男人心想。 _事实上，就是今天。_

男人将Neil开车载回了家。他知道这是Neil第一次来到他在伦敦的家中，但这绝不是他第一次在家中招待Neil。他轻车熟路地将男孩安顿在了沙发上，为对方倒上冰镇得刚刚好的威士忌，同时第一次也是唯一一次解释自己不喝酒只喝可乐的习惯——在他们过往的数次相见中，他一直等待着这初识般的一刻，而今他终于等到了。他还“第一次”为Neil做了菜——小孩喜欢吃这个，他早就知道。

在他准备小牛肉的时候，男人想起了Neil在他办公室里说的话——在正时间线上的那个Neil，从来没有听到过完整的故事。他突然意识到自己一直以来都遵循着多年之前无意间为自己设下的界限，即他只能将逆行中的少年当作故人对待，而还在成长的那个男孩，在他心中永远只是Max。这区别从何时开始的，他不确定；这是他自己的选择还是已然发生的宿命决定，他分不清。他只知道，在十五年前，他面前的这个Neil最后一次从逆熵基地中跑出来见他时，他曾以为是Neil生还于那场战役，而那次的见面，对方自然向他问起了战役的具体情况和故事的最终结局。

男人意识到这一段逻辑链和时间线终于来到了闭合的时刻，此刻他应当、也必然要为男孩讲述故事该如何开端。于是他开口，没有错过Neil眼中闪烁的光芒。

“在时间轴上，你我第一次碰面应当是在基辅的歌剧院，那是我第一次见到逆向子弹，也是我第一次认出你背包上用红绳栓挂着的铜币……”

“红绳？铜币？”男人还没说两句，年轻人就提问道。“我从来没有挂配饰的习惯。”

男人喝了一口手中的可乐。“哦，你会有的，我保证。只是还不到时候。”

“ _已经发生过的事情，一定会发生。_ 是吗？”Neil咽下口中的小牛肉，对着男人挑了挑眉。

“正是如此。”男人朝他微笑，然后继续讲道。“那时我还是中情局的特工，你知道的。原本已经和同僚把目标解救出来了，但我又一次返了回去——得把那些扔在观众席里的定时炸弹清理掉。说真的，这不是一个专业特工会经常做的事；有些同理心泛滥了。但我就是那么做了。

“我跑回了观众席，捡着那些定时炸弹。而在最后一个炸弹旁，我被一处没来由出现的弹痕吸引了注意力——就在那时，一名乌克兰特警试图阻止我收集炸弹，而你出现，用那颗逆向子弹击中了他；而弹痕也随着子弹回到枪膛而消失了。”

“时间钳形行动？”

“我想是的，你大概从那时就开始保护我了。而后来，那场行动被证明是一次测试。一次加入‘信条’的测试。

“加入组织后不久，我被指引到了一个研究所，在那里Laura给我展示了一部分被收集到的逆向材料；当然，包括那些逆向子弹。”

“Laura？是那个给我论文做过指导的博士吗？”Neil匆匆咽下口中的食物，问道。

“没错，是她。她一直都那么优秀，不是吗？”男人回答道。“我第一次见到逆向子弹时的新奇感，和你小时候的反应没什么两样。Laura把我带到一处布满子弹的墙壁前，递给我一把空枪，叫我对着墙扣下扳机——就在那一瞬间，子弹从墙上回到了枪膛，墙壁上的嵌痕也消失了。Laura将子弹从枪里取出，告诉我这就是逆向子弹。”

“嗯哼，简直跟你当初给我展示逆向子弹的过程一模一样。”男孩撇了撇嘴，喝了口威士忌。

男人大笑起来，“我不像Laura能将新鲜事物介绍的那么有趣……所以干脆依葫芦画瓢了。”

“后来呢？后来我们是怎么认识的？”

“后来Laura希望我能找到这些逆向材料是从哪儿来的，于是我通过分析弹头金属，锁定了一个孟买的军火商。就在我刚到达孟买的时候，组织为我安排了一个搭档，那就是你。”

男人讲到这里沉默了，Neil不禁皱眉。“今天的故事就这么讲完了？”

“故事总是要在恰到好处的地方留下悬念，才能吸引听众来听第二次、第三次……”男人起身，将小孩面前的空盘放到水槽旁。“等到我们下一次见面，我自然会继续为你讲述这故事的。我想现在你大概需要好好休息一下——连续过了两个白天一定很累吧，还千里迢迢从苏格兰开车回来——二楼有为你准备的客房，你可以在那里睡一觉。”

“苏格兰——你早就知道我是从基地里溜出来的？”Neil看向男人的神情中既有震惊又有沮丧，男人忍住了想要发笑的冲动。“我以为我没露什么破绽。”

“你没露破绽，是监控记录出卖了你。”男人伸手抚过Neil的肩膀。“好了，好了，明早我们还要逆行送你回去呢。睡觉去吧，孩子。”

Neil想到Cara告诉他男人的行程安排，意识到原来男人甚至在他到来之前就安排好了这一切。他不禁摇头，叹了口气，将杯中最后几滴威士忌饮尽，然后转身走向楼梯。

“那么——明天见。”

“明天见。”

男人一夜无眠。

他躺在沙发上，手边的地板又一次零落着几个被喝空的可乐瓶。他不酗酒，没错，但他越来越离不开健怡可乐。他不知道是喝可乐的举动会让他想起Neil，还是每当他想到Neil他便总想用可乐来建立起与他无形的连接。

男人忍不住地想那个昨天突然出现在自己办公室里的小孩，想到他即将在未来的生活中再也无法见到Neil的事实。在对方闭合的时间线上，相处的时光不再那么值得盼望，因为每一次的遇见，都代表着距永远别离又近了一步。倒不是说他活了大半辈子还没认清“天下没有不散的筵席”，只是在他曾以为自己永远失去Neil的时候，那个熟悉的青年又重新出现在了他的生命中，这难免让他产生了一切都不必消失的错觉。

一整个晚上他就只是望着天花板，尽可能地试着放空自己。但Neil即将永远离开他的时间线的想法反反复复出现在他脑海，而他、明知Neil将会经历什么却还是将对方推回过去的命运无法改变、无法逃避，折磨得他头痛欲裂。直到窗外的天空边缘显露出鱼肚白，他才从沙发上恍惚着坐起，将塑料瓶扔进垃圾桶，然后去厨房为男孩准备早餐。

当他把第二份煎蛋从锅中盛出、吐司也刚好加热完毕时，Neil从楼梯上走了下来。经过一夜的休息，男孩看起来状态好极了，只是那金发一如往常乱糟糟的。男人将两只盘子端到厨房岛上，将其中一只推到了Neil面前。

“吃完后我送你回基地。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇……感谢那些点kudos的小伙伴。我会继续努力码字，争取把我脑海的这个故事完整写出来分享给大家！<3


	4. The "First" Meet - 3

_2035_ _年5月5日_

Neil没有想到男人会真的决定跟他一起走进旋转闸门。

那人开车将他带回了组织大楼，让助理领着他们走到了大楼顶部的停机坪上，在那里停着一架待备已久的直升机。男人接过Cara手中的黑色背包，跟在Neil身后进入了直升机。“我会和你一起在基地里待两天。”男人这么说道，并在Neil有时间发表任何惊叹或疑问之前戴上了降噪耳机，随后阖眼休息。

离开直升机之后，男人一如一个月前——哦不，一个月后——的模样沉默地背着包走在他身旁。他们一起踏过柔软潮湿的深绿色草地，一步步走向山谷中矗立着的逆熵基地。

在和男人共处的短暂一天里，Neil不止一次地琢磨着男人在言语中透露出来的细节，猜测着 _过去_ 他们的相处会是什么样子。男人还没有告诉他很多，但足以清楚地让Neil意识到他们的关系与男人对待逆行前的他的方式相差甚远。在数十年的成长过程中，Neil曾一直将男人当作某种不熟络的远房亲戚——时不时地会上门一起吃个晚餐，一起出去玩，甚至会操心他的学业是否顺利，但从未真正让Neil感到亲近。然而现在，Neil感觉男人仿佛一位多年未见的故人，无论之前相隔多久、多远，再见面时也仍然能够将自己的全部信任与心意托付于对方。

 _也许是那些未讲述的故事构成了我们之间的幕帘，_ Neil 想道。 _而这次出逃掀开了某些事物的序幕。_

“我们的下一次见面会在什么时候？”Neil的开口打破了弥漫在山谷中的沉默。

男人侧过头来盯着满脸笑意的少年。“剧透警告。”

“得了吧，你昨天给我讲故事的时候可没用剧透劝退我。”Neil耸了耸肩。“告诉我吧。”

“我不太记得了；每次见面都隔了太久。大概一年前？”男人叹了口气，眯起眼凝望着远处的基地、山脉还是天空？Neil不知道。但他看得出来男人似乎想起了什么。

“有关我们的故事，一定要等到下次才继续讲给我听吗？”Neil问道。

“倒也不是。我可以再多讲一些无伤大雅的细节给你。”

Neil点头说好。

“我们在孟买的潜艇俱乐部里第一次见了面。你给自己点了杯酒，给我点了份健怡可乐。”男人笑了笑。“你说我工作期间从不喝酒，我说我喜欢喝苏打，你当然没信我那一套。我当时还以为你事先调查过我。”

Neil大笑起来。“我 _是在_ 调查你。请继续招供吧，先生。”

“那次见面你为我带来了第一次任务，具体是什么你到时候就知道了。但我得说我有时真搞不清你脑子里都在想些什么，你提出的任务方案简直天马行空。我的意思是，有谁会想到用弹弓把自己弹上戒备森严的大楼呢？”

“最后成功了吗？”Neil憋着笑问他。

“成功是成功了……但这实在不是寻常的作战方式。”男人叹着气摇了摇头。“好了，就讲到这里吧。我们到了。”

Neil抬起头来。面前是碟形的基地建筑，一层入口楔子般嵌入楼体，在碟状大楼外侧凸出形成环扇形状。基地的出入部由两部分空间组成，一部分只允许进，另一部分只允许出。而在两侧空间的中央，则是机器的旋转闸门。男人没有犹豫地走进了标有“入口”字样的红色房间，招招手让男孩快点跟上。

“我们这么进去不会碰到出逃前的我吗？”Neil边看着玻璃那一侧逐步退回机器的两人形象，边和男人一起走进闸门，问道。

“基地很大，只要避开那个你就没有问题。”男人这么回答。“你应该还记得之前自己曾在哪些房间停留吧？”

Neil沉吟片刻，点了点头。“我之前一直待在作战训练室。”

“那我们就不去作战训练室。”男人走向蓝色房间门口，按下了电梯。 _三。_

“我一直想知道，你为什么要和我一起回来？”在等待时，男孩问道。

男人盯着数字变化。 _二。_ “有些东西想要给你看。”

“我在刚进来的时候，已经有长官带着我熟悉过基地了。我想不到还有什么是非要你亲自来才能了解到的。”

“你想不到，是因为你还不知道。” _一。_ 男人边答道，边走进梯厢之中。他按某种特定的顺序按下了控制板上的楼层按钮，随后电梯“滴”的一声，开始向下方运行。

“我不知道基地还有地下楼层……？”Neil惊讶地看着男人。

“很少人知道。”男人附和道。“就目前而言，是专为你我准备的。”

“这下面有什么？”

Neil还没能听到男人的回答，电梯门就开了。他跟着对方走入面前狭长漆黑的走廊，在一扇大门前站定。男人从门旁的墙壁上取下两副呼吸面罩，将其中一副递给了Neil。“戴上。”

打开门后Neil立刻意识到了这是什么。是档案室。但远比基地中他常去的那个大得多。白色的灯光照耀着白色的墙壁和地板，白色的档案柜成排成列，仿佛一眼望不到头。在房间中央，他的面前，摆放着唯一一台电脑，看起来有些年头了。

“这个档案室里的一切都并非逆向的。也就是说，如果你将一本书、一张便签、一块石头留在这个房间里，它会出现在未来而非过去。这台电脑，由于没有经过逆向处理，可以与外界网络相连通，尤其能够将你所保存的东西传输到组织的主计算机上。”

“我明白了。”Neil点点头。“楼上的那个档案室能够将未来的事物传送到过去，而这个，和外面世界中的任何房间都没有什么两样，都能够为未来留下讯息。那为什么没有公开启用这个房间呢？”

“因为逆熵基地不需要这种普通房间。”男人笑着看向Neil。“时间钳形行动最重要的不就是在过去提前得知未来的情报吗？楼上那个档案室才是最被需要、也是最常用的。其他人如果需要有关过去的信息，在进入基地前搜集好就可以了。”

“那为什么还会在特地建造这个出来？”年轻人问道。

“是为了你，Neil。”男人告诉他。“从没有人会像你一样，需要在基地里逆行这么长的时间。十多年的时间，太久，太孤独了。我想你会需要这样一个房间，不需常常离开基地，就能不时感受到正常世界中时间线的方向。闲暇时候读几本来自过去的书，把玩一下来自过去的收藏物，给外界发条讯息——我知道还不足够，但我只能做到如此了。”

Neil没再说话。他一言不发地走向房间中央的电脑，先按下发送，然后用键盘在屏幕上逆着敲下了几个字母—— _Hello from Neil_. “发给谁了？”男人在他身后问道。

“你。”

在接下来的一天时间里，除了吃饭、散步，Neil和男人的大部分时间一直待在地下的档案室里。男人读着惠特曼的诗集，Neil则饶有兴致地翻找着他年轻时曾爱不释手的小说。他们面对面坐在书架后的桌子旁，谁都没有再多说什么，只是让这舒适的寂静蔓延在他们之间。

Neil之前曾发觉这种难以开口的时刻令他尴尬，但此刻他只觉得享受。很难见到男人这样安静的样子；或者说，他从没费心去寻见。Neil越来越觉得男人的隐藏一面逐渐显露在他面前，且仅仅只在他面前显露。他偶尔会抬起头来盯着男人沉思，男人则会以微笑回应他的注视。随着Neil的思绪飘离，他眼中书上的文字也变成了无意义的符号，从纸页上升起，然后重组成一团亮白色的丝线。他在内心反复咀嚼男人所说的“孤独”二字，突然意识到，独自逆行十几年的只有他自己，而独自一人度过余生的又何尝不是只有男人呢。他之前没有了解过男人的生活，但在他家中停留的那一晚，足以让他发觉男人的生活有多么的离群索居。那些抱枕，凹陷的沙发，还有几乎要溢满垃圾桶的空塑料瓶，他并非没有注意到这一切。Neil第一次想要知道，自己该做些什么才能为对方带来些许慰藉，正如男人为他所做的一样。

男人在临走前将地下档案室的电梯密码告诉给了Neil，然后带着年轻人去见了驻守基地的队伍长官。他向对方交待了些什么——Neil没能听到，那两人一边说着，一边走离了他——而后长官转身回来，将Neil带回了他的房间，男人则直接走楼梯回到了一层。

在Neil那晚的梦中，他仿佛梦见男人又重新回到基地中来找他，充满爱意地在他额头上落下一个吻，轻轻说道：“旅途愉快，Neil。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我试图在这个故事里引入双视角来进行叙述，想要从正逆时间线的两个方向上讲述两人的不同感知……但好像这样会使阅读体验产生一定程度的跳脱和非连续性？有小伙伴愿意分享一下对这种视角转换的看法吗？我好决定之后的章节是否回归到以Neil为主要视角上:)


End file.
